


It's Not Enough

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Aaron, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Some Plot, a little fluff, just a little bit, top robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert make love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> It's sweet and smutty, and honestly I loved writing it!

It wasn't just sex anymore for Aaron, it was more. It was love. He felt it through Robert’s touch, as the soft pads of his fingers brushed along his scarred torso. He felt it in each kiss from Robert's soft pink plush lips that he'd pepper along his body at random places. He read it in his eyes, clouded as they were from need and want, but underneath was the love he'd been giving Aaron for months now. Aaron couldn't begin to describe what it felt like to finally lose himself completely in Robert. During the days when it had only been about sex, Aaron had never let it all go. Never given Robert the very best parts of him, and now that he could he never wanted to stop. He wanted to make love with Robert everyday; wanted to let that hot hunger roll off Robert and sink into his very bones and savor the feel of it. 

It would never be enough. Never was before, and never would be now. He craved him like a drug as if he could melt Robert down and shoot him through his veins, and fly so high he wouldn't know how to begin to come down. It was all so good. Each ragged breath that they each exhaled, each caress, each whispered word of love that made Aaron's toes curl slightly from the way Robert breathed them along his heated skin. 

How had he waited so long to be with him again? Aaron couldn't remember why as Robert left a wet trail of kisses across his abdomen, his tongue flicking out occasionally to taste Aaron's salty skin. His head was fogged with lust and need, and more than anything else, love. “More,” Aaron gasped out as Robert brushed his fingers over his half hard cock. He needed more, needed it like air or water. He needed Robert to live now, and oddly enough he accepted that fact. 

Robert gripped the base of his cock and squeezed, which earned him a low guttural moan from Aaron. Since the love making had started, Robert never made Aaron beg for it - unless it was a hot quick fuck that made Robert need to hear how badly his lover wanted it. During this time, Robert gave him what he wanted without question. It wasn't just wanting to please Aaron, it was the simple fact that he had to. Had to give Aaron what he wanted or an ache would build in his chest if he didn't fulfill the younger man's needs. 

Fuck, he loved him so much. So much that he thought he might drown in it, a death he would gladly accept. A death he would find honor in. To die just by loving someone so greatly it consumed you. Robert couldn't think of a better way to go. 

Aaron keened as Robert stroked him oh so slowly. The warm tendrils of pleasure snaking through his body, wrapping around his veins, making his blood burn. Without needing to be told to go faster, Robert sped up his hand, before leaning down to take the tip of Aaron's cock in his mouth.

Never in Aaron's life had someone's warm wet soft mouth made him feel high. It was all Robert, not just his mouth that made Aaron drunk off of lust. It was all of it. The way his hands dug into Aaron's thighs, the way his nose brushed along his pubic hair, it was the way Aaron could smell the hungry need of sex rolling off of Robert and clouding his senses. It was everything about him, and oh God it was so good. 

“How do you want me?” Robert asked after he pulled off Aaron's cock with a slight wet popping noise that made both their cocks twitch in anticipation.

“In me,” Aaron gasped out as Robert added a twisting motion in his hand work. Robert nodded before licking a stripe up Aaron's cock. 

“Turn over,” Robert ordered. Aaron rolled over onto his knees, burying his face into the pillow and pushing his arse into the air. Robert kissed the back of his thighs as his hands kneaded into Aaron's firm arse. 

He spread his arse cheeks and stifled a low moan that built in his chest at the sight of Aaron's hole. He bit his lip, his mouth practically filling with saliva at just the thought of tasting Aaron. He leant in to run his warm tongue up his crack, both of them moaning at the same time; Robert from the taste, and Aaron from the feel of Robert's tongue. 

Robert buried his face between the prize, and licked and sucked at the puckered skin, causing Aaron to moan and dig his hands into the pillow. Robert's nails dug into Aaron's thighs, as he moaned against Aaron's hole. No one had ever made him this way before. He'd never ate someone’s arse before Aaron, and honestly he couldn't remember why as his tongue pushed past the tight ring of muscle. 

“Oh fuck,” Aaron whined as Robert curled his tongue inside him; pushing against the soft walls to open him so he could push in further. “So good,” Aaron's declaration made Robert moan, and the vibrations it caused Aaron inside made him push back onto Robert's face. 

He darted his tongue in out of Aaron, fucking him with it until Aaron was crying out for more. “Fuck me, please!”

Robert removed his face from his arse, licking his lips and savoring Aaron on his tongue. He reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a condom and some lube. He poured some over his fingers and told Aaron to spread his cheeks. Aaron reached behind himself to do as Robert asked. He shivered as a lube coated finger swirled around his opening. Robert pushed in up to the knuckle, reaching down to cup himself and groaning at how easily Aaron accepted his finger inside him. He pumped his finger in and out a couple times before adding a second one into the mix. 

“Rob,” Aaron mewled and the sound of Aaron whining his named spurred him on to move his fingers faster, adding a scissoring motion every so often to open him up more. Robert brushed along his prostate, making Aaron cry out and clench around his fingers. Now that he'd found that spot, he rubbed him there. Slowly enough that it was agonizing to Aaron. He pushed back on his fingers, whimpering as he did. 

“Put it in me,” Aaron pleaded. Robert pressed a kiss to his right arse cheek before removing his fingers. He grabbed the foil encased condom, ripped it open with his teeth, and tugged his own cock a couple time before unrolling the condom over his hard dick.

He lined himself with Aaron's hole and pushed enough just so the tip broke through the tight ring. Aaron let out a moan that sent shivers through Robert. He pushed in further, and leant down to put a kiss to Aaron's shoulder. He thrust the rest of the way in, his eyes rolling back slightly as Aaron clenched around him. He sat back up, gripped Aaron's thighs, pulled out until only the tip was stuck in him, and then slammed back into Aaron's tightness.

“Yes, yes,” Aaron cried as Robert continued to pull out and thrust back in. He stopped only for a second after Aaron moaned so loud he knew he'd found his prostate, and angled himself so he could keep hitting the bundle of nerves. 

Robert let go of his thighs and gripped him by the shoulders - his nails biting into his soft skin - pulling his face out of the pillow. Aaron laid his hands flat against the mattress to steady himself as Robert continued to pound into him. Skin slapping skin, and both of their low animalistic grunts the only sounds filling the room. 

“I wanna see you,” Aaron cried out as Robert's cock relentlessly brushed against his prostate. It took a moment for Robert to stop thrusting - so lost in the moment he wasn't even sure how he stopped. 

“How?” Robert gasped out and wiped his brow to clear the sweat that was pouring down it. 

Aaron pulled off his cock, both of them whining slightly from the lost contact. He maneuvered Robert so he was sitting the middle of the bed. Aaron straddled his waist, gripped Robert's cock - drawing out a delicious moan from him - and aligned it with his hole before sliding back onto it until Robert was buried deep inside him again, making Aaron's eyes flutter and making Robert moan deeply. He wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, completely pressed against him and still Aaron didn't feel close enough. He wanted to open Robert up, climb inside, and live there until he'd had enough; even knowing it still would never be enough. 

They kissed and it was good, sweet, passionate, and oh so sensual. Robert pushed his tongue into Aaron's mouth, searching for something he hadn't yet found, but knew one day he would if he just kept searching. Aaron moved his hands to his shoulders and pushed so he could lift himself before dropping back down on Robert's cock. “Fuck,” he whined as he kept doing that, both moaning into desperate kisses as Aaron rode him. Robert gripped him by his hair, forcing his head back so he could suck on his neck. 

“Look at me,” Aaron demanded. Robert pulled back from his neck so he could look deep into Aaron's blue eyes. It was like they could speak through their eyes, never needing words to say how much they loved one another. Robert kept eye contact as he gripped Aaron by his arse, spreading his cheeks, helping in the up and down movement as Aaron impaled himself onto Robert's cock. One hand let go and felt between his crack so he could touch Aaron's hole and feel where Aaron bounced up and down on him. 

“Aaron,” it was just a whisper of his name but it sounded to Aaron as if Robert had screamed it. He felt so good inside him. Each stroke of his warm soft insides around his cock making him want to come so bad. 

“Robert,” Aaron choked out he ground himself against Robert before riding him again. “I'm gonna come!”

“Do it! Come for me, Aaron,” he begged as he felt his own orgasm building inside, the white hot pleasure spreading through his stomach.

Aaron reached between them and gripped his hot leaking cock and stroked himself quickly before he cried out against Robert's neck; thick ropes of come splashing onto both of them. The way Aaron tightened around him through his orgasm was enough to send Robert over the edge and with a cry of, “I love you, Aaron,” did he finally come inside the condom. He thrust until it was over and their moments stilled; with him still buried inside of Aaron, and Aaron's arms and legs wrapped around him. 

Aaron kissed him, a soft pressure of their lips and tongue tasting each other. They did that for a while, shared languid kisses and caresses of each other, before Aaron couldn't handle the feel of Robert being inside of him anymore. He kissed him deeply before pulling off his spent cock, making Robert whine as he did so. 

If Aaron had a choice he'd of let Robert stay inside of him forever. It would have been glorious and magnificent, and fuck he'd crave it even then. He pulled Robert so they were laying beside each other - not giving a fuck that both of them were covered in his come. Robert however pulled off the condom, tied it closed, and threw it somewhere on the floor before pulling Aaron into his arms. 

He sighed deeply, making exaggerated movements of his chest. Aaron smiled against his sweat soaked chest, giving him a light kiss there before lifting his head so he could look at him. 

“Was it as good for you as it was for me?” Aaron said it as a joke, but honesty he wanted to know if Robert had seen stars the way he had. 

“Gets better every time,” he whispered and pushed Aaron's sweat drenched hair back. “I love you.” 

“Mmm,” Aaron sighed so he could have time to savor those fucking beautiful words he would never tire of hearing. “Love you too,” he whispered before snuggling into Robert and closing his eyes. Not quite sleeping, but not quite awake, but _fuck_ was he deliriously happy.


End file.
